Diary Of Beavis
by DizaneLuvsFiji
Summary: Ever wonder why Beavis seems so OCD about being touched? Well, maybe this is your answer. Maybe it's actually NOT OCD... NOT a song-fic. There is 'Adult Content' mentioned! Please don't hate me for writing this...I hated it, I love Beavis!


**A/N: Okays, well I recently watched Beavis and Butt-Head (Like an hour ago) and was walkin home from babysitting, listening to Diary of Jane, and I got an idea!! Haha. This isn't a song-fic; it was just an idea from a song. I know you've gotten them before, so bear with me here. I probably used the wrong bear, but oh well. I don't give a crap. Loll. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy?**

Our story starts with two teen boys, sitting in the back of a classroom, looking bored as hell. Well, that's what they were. Nobody liked school, let alone school with a hippie teacher who's always overly happy about something stupid.

"Okay, class, you all remembers Mr. Manners, right? Well, he is here, again, today to talk to you about manners." Mr. Van Dreissen announced, as a man with light brown hair walked into the room, carrying a suitcase. Butt-Head looked up, remembering him. He tried to teach them manners before, but he got fired because Beavis said he hit him, and then he got fired again when he tried to get the school to sell candy. This guy could never hold a job!

"Hello, kids, I'm here to try and teach manners, again, to you all. You see, kids these days act like…how do I put this nicely…act like—"

"Asswipes?" Beavis spoke, causing the man in the front to look back at the two boys. He shuddered, remembering that the blonde one is the one who cost him both of his former jobs. Oh, he hated that kid. And, what was with his "Don't Touch Me!" thing? It's like…OCD, or somethin'.

"**NO**. I mean, yes, if you want to be straight forward with it." Manners said, turning to the board to write something.

"Heh heh…he said 'Straight Forward'." Butt-Head laughed, earning a grin from his friend, and a frown from everyone else. It wasn't his fault, Mr. Manners said it first.

"Boys, you're disgusting. Why don't you just leave, or something, so I can teach." He walked towards the back of the room, where they were sitting, a little further away from everyone else in the class. Placing a hand on both of their shoulders, he earned a light smack on his arm from Butt-Head, light, but hard. And, a shout from Beavis.

"Don't touch me!!" The teen yelled, jumping up and backing up slightly from the older man.

"See? There you go again!" The man shouted back, glaring. He really, really needed to know what was up with this kid.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Beavis exclaimed, calling out 'Rape!' and 'He's Trying To Molest Me!' so that someone, _anyone_, would hear.

"Yeah, dude, he's Beavis. And Beavis is just being Beavis." Butt-Head mocked, laughing as Van Dreissen came in, yelling at Mr. Manners, again, for 'Laying a Hand on His Student'.

"Dude, let's get the hell outta here," The blonde suggested, and the two boys walked out of the room, leaving everything, all the insanity, and all the chaos, behind the closed classroom door.

o0o0o

"Dude, why do you always freak out when someone touches you?" Butt-Head wondered out loud, as they walked towards Burger World, not wanting to go there because their boss would ask why they're not working, but wanting to go because they needed some burgers…and nachos.

"I don't always freak out…I never freak out." Beavis stated, walking past some guy begging for change. "Heh heh…hey, Butt-Head, look. It's a bum."

"Heh heh heh…bum…" The boys laughed together, before Butt-Head remembered what they were talking about. "Wait, yes you do. You freak out whenever someone touches you. Look." He walked behind his friend, before putting both his hands on his shoulders, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for him to freak out. Nothing. Not even a flinch.

"See? Nothing. I didn't do anything." The blonde pushed open the doors of Burger World, turning to walk backwards, facing Butt-Head so he could talk to him.

"Boys! Where have you been! You're late!" Their boss shouted, hands clamping down on Beavis' shoulders. Ahh, there it was. The fit. The freak-out.

"DON'T TOUCHME!" He screamed, making some costumers turn their heads to stare. The boss pulled back, unaware of what just happened. What did he do? He barely touched him, right?

"Butt-Head, calm him down!" He walked away, leaving the boys to be alone. Butt-Head crossed his arms, smirking slightly.

"Don't freak out? Every time a guy...wait, hold on!" He ran over to the nearest woman he could find. "Excuse me, but, uh, we're doin' an experiment on germs...or some crap, and we, uh, need you to just touch him." He tried sputtering out, and somehow, the poor girl understood. She gently put her hand on Beavis' back, and, nothing happened. He didn't scream, flinch, twitch, anything. The only thing it seemed like he did was laugh.

"Heh, Butt-Head, she touched my butt."

o0o0o

The walk home from Burger World was silent, both boys trying to think about important things. Normally, they would be thinking about scoring, but tonight was different. Tonight, they were still thinking about the same thing, but, it wasn't about girls. It was about Beavis.

"Dude, just tell me. I don't care what it is. Just…tell me!" Butt-Head shouted, getting annoyed because his best friend wouldn't tell him his, what seemed, biggest problem.

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave it alone."

"Not unless you tell me! You scored, didn't you?! You scored..and with a _guy_, didn't you!"

"N-no!"

"You _DID_!"

"Shut up, asswipe!" Beavis smacked Butt-Head on the side of his head, knocking the taller boy to the ground.

"Woah.."

"S-sorry." He extended his hand, and his friend took it, standing up. "If..if I tell you, you have to PROMISE to never tell anybody, no matter what. Got it?" He asked, expecting Butt-Head to say 'No.', since he always ends up telling someone's secrets anyway. To his surprise, he nodded.

"I promise. Swear. I'll take it to the grave..or something."

"Fine…I scored, I guess."

"No. Way! Dude, what was it—"

"Wait!" Beavis cut him off, taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to! I swear, I didn't! And…it was with…"

"A guy?"

"With…with my dad."

**Okay, incase you don't get it, he was…raped. I HATE that word…I dunno why I ever thought of this, but I had to write it. Partial credit goes to xSnowxBirdx, because she said she'd help me write. Gotta love her(:**

**Anyway, Diary of Jane was supposedly about rape/abuse, so that's why I got this idea from that song. And, sorry about the OOCness, or something. SORRY THEYRE SO OUT OF CHARACTER! That works better. Review, PLEASE?! :D**


End file.
